Daigotsu Kanpeki
Daigotsu Kanpeki was the son of Daigotsu, the Dark Lord of the Shadowlands as well as first Master of Jigoku, and his consort Shahai, the Dark Fortune of Blood. Daigotsu Kanpeki Character Bios He was called by some the Shadow Emperor because of his power and ambition. Age of the Conquest: The Clans Guardian Kanpeki was born in 1168 during an oni attack to the City of the Lost. Daigotsu Eiya and Kayomasa were the first ones to confront the oni in the entrance to Daigotsu's Throne Room inside the Temple of the Ninth Kami. For his service in protecting his newborn son, Daigotsu appointed Kayomasa to be Kanpeki's guardian and protector, hoping he will be to his son what Goju Kyoden was once to him. Souls of Steel, Part 2, by Brian Yoon Enlightened Gift The urn with the ashes of Rosoku, the descendant of Shinsei, was gifted to Shahai. She saw it as a touching gift for the heir she had given to Daigotsu. Rosoku's Urn (Rise of the Shogun flavor) Journey into the Empire After Daigotsu created his Spider Clan inside the Empire in 1169, he took his son with him to their new home in the Shinomen Mori. The new clan was built to fulfill the prophecy that Kanpeki upon the day of his gempukku, would inherit an empire, and from that empire conquer the world. Dawn of the Spider (Imperial Herald v2#21), Kanpeki grew up under the eye of his mother. Poisoned Silk (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Shadowlands menaced Daigotsu was informed by gaijin from the Burning Sands, the Jackal, that a menace was growing in power beyond the borders of Rokugan, something that would consume the Shadowlands and use its forces as pawns in its struggle. The Dark Lord moved his forces out of the target. This threaten appeared later as the Destroyers, the avatar of Shiva Kali-Ma, and the Plague War followed with the Destroyer War. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Abandoning the Marsh When the Spider abandoned their city in the Shinomen Marsh, Daigotsu moved his family to the Spider settlement beneath the Ruins of Otosan Uchi, much to the discomfort of Shahai. The Heaven's Will, part I, by Shawn Carman The Fingers of Bone After the Night of the Assassins, the Spider Clan relocated again in the Fingers of Bone, where Kanpeki continued to be raised by Shahai herself. The new Champion of Jigoku being Kali-Ma, Daigotsu and Shahai feared the hold the taint might have over their loyal subjects. The decided to force Kanpeki and other the other children of the Spider to drink Jade Petal Tea to control their Taint. Kanpeki was already a willful child, and only his mother's authority made him drink the tea. Questions of Loyalty, by Nancy Sauer His Parents' death In 1173 Daigotsu came to a Scorpion temple and met the Empress Iweko I, the Voice of the Emperor Togashi Satsu, and the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn. Daigotsu was informed that his child Kanpeki could lead the Spider Clan inside the Celestial Order and the Empire. All the non-Tainted Spider Clan members would be granted amnesty and the right to bear the mon of the Spider. The blessings of the Celestial Heavens would be granted to Daigotsu's heir, and his connection to Jigoku severed. Kanpeki would become a noble of Rokugan, trained in the Imperial house. The cost of this largesse from the Empress was the death of the Dark Lord. Daigotsu took a wakizashi from Iweko's hands Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman and plunged it in his own heart. In this way Daigotsu acted to fulfil his son's prophecy. His father elevated himself to Master of Jigoku, killed Kali-Ma with the aid of Shahai who also died. His mother was ascended as the Dark Fortune of Blood. Regency This day Daigotsu through the Dark Fortune of Deception Susumu altered the arrangement with Iweko. The Spider would become a Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were sent put to the Ivory Kingdoms (the Spider's exodus) to conquer the ruined kingdoms in her name, as Iweko's Conquerors. Kanpeki conducts himself kindly to those who have not angered him, and seems to boast his power to those who have. Kanpeki had not passed his gempukku, so the Spider selected a council to command the clan during the stewardship of Daigotsu's son. Embers of War, Part 1: The Unicorn, by Shawn Carman Michio became sensei to Kanpeki, and taught Kanpeki he was only Daigotsu's child. He had to earn the loyalty of the Spider Clan, to prove worthy to become Daigotsu's heir. Among Sparrows, by Seth Mason Contract with the Empress Every year Kanpeki was required to meet with the Empress in the Imperial City. Often he was escorted by a chosen of the Otomo family, who arranged his stay, though Kanpeki did not always agree. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Spider Clan Spider Champion Eventually Kanpeki came to age and became the Spider Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki (Emperor Boxtext) in 1186, and was sent to the Colonies with the charter of conquer the untamed lands under the rule of Rokugan. His first political movement was to make overtures to the Unicorn, which were accepted by its champion Moto Naleesh. Kanpeki wore decorative horns as an homage to both his father and the ogre that had stood by his side for so long. Among Sparrows, by Seth Mason Kanpeki declared that the destruction of the remaining Chuda was a conflict for the Spider alone. A Brief History of the Sanctioned Spider Clan, by Seth Mason At Odds with the Shadow Dragon This year Kanpeki met with the Shadow Dragon in secret, but the discussion went poorly. The Shadow Dragon attempted to manipulate and goaded Kanpeki against the Empire. The Spider Champion began to learn about the Lying Darkness through several audiences with Kitsuki scholars. Loyalty to Iweko Dynasty Every time Kanpeki returned to the Empire he met the Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Shikei, to spar jiujutsu. In 1191 they pondered about the loyalty the Spider had to owe to the Iweko Dynasty. Kanpeki relized it was fear of the Spider that kept the Empress and her servants strong. Colonies In 1198 Kanpeki visited the new Imperial Governor of the Colonies, Otomo Suikihime, and returned to the Empire by land, a journey that began in the Second City and ended Journey's End Keep. State of the Clans, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Ruhmalist Temple In 1199, before Kanpeki left the Colonies, news of the discovery of a Ruhmalist temple were brought to him by Daigotsu Kazuko, three years after the last significant conflict the Spider experienced with this cult. Two detachments were sent to seize the stronghold, and his advisor Daigotsu Aya was sent to oversee the mission. In retaliation, the cultists set to fire the Steel Soul Dojo. Embers of War, Part 3: The Spider, by Shawn Carman External Links * Daigotsu Kanpeki (Emerald and Jade Championship) * Daigotsu Kanpeki Exp (Emperor) Category:Spider Clan Leaders